


Mint Chocolate

by tomatopudding



Category: Scrubs
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-18
Updated: 2009-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's no secret that JD loves chocolate. JD/Perry one-sided kind of</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mint Chocolate

**Mint Chocolate**

It was no secret that JD loved chocolate, so he wasn't that surprised when one appeared in his bag. It was Valentine's Day, and for only a moment, JD wondered who had given it to him. It was a small square of Ghirardelli dark chocolate with mint.

JD's favorite.

He saved it, keeping it in his scrubs pocket until the right moment. During lunch he ate it slowly, sucking on the bitter-sweet chocolate and licking the mint crème off of his fingers. He looked up, and found his gaze locked on someone across the cafeteria, sitting alone. When he tried to catch his eye, Dr. Cox looked away.

Perry knew that JD like chocolate, everybody did. Every once in a while Newbie would bring some with him and any time you saw him, he was sucking on a piece.

Watching made Perry's groin tingle.

On Valentine's Day, Perry planted a square of Newbie's favorite: Ghirardelli dark chocolate with mint. Perry could tell that JD had found it by the way he was smiling that morning, his hand moving to his scrubs pocket every so often. Perry made sure to sit across the cafeteria but with a view of the younger doctor. After what seemed like forever, JD finally took out the chocolate and unwrapped it. Perry tried to keep his eyes away, but he couldn't. Newbie ate it slowly, as if he was taunting Perry. JD bit off a corner of the square and Perry could see the mint crème ooze out. His breath hitched and he could feel that tingling. One tiny bite at a time, JD ate the chocolate, sucking each sliver, tongue working, cheeks hollowed, making Perry feel more bothered by the second. JD licked the white crème from his fingers slowly, one digit at a time. Perry felt his mouth was hanging slack. JD looked up and Perry looked away. When Perry returned his gaze to JD, the younger man was talking with his friends again, a small spot of white at the corner of his mouth. Perry swallowed. He had to give the kid chocolate more often.


End file.
